


in a haze of cards (Prompt 4 - Clinch)

by unmended



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: #FFXIVWrite2020, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Fluff and Crack, I've decided I love Severa, Improper use of Triple Triad cards, Kissing, M/M, Maybe Valedaulin wouldn't suck so much if he had fun once in a while, Partial Nudity, Sorta Background Severa x Valedaulin???, Strip Triple Triad? lmao, Triple Triad (Final Fantasy), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: 4 idiots play cards(in a way they are not meant to be played, with people they did not mean to play with)
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	in a haze of cards (Prompt 4 - Clinch)

* * *

  
  
It was both simple, and not.  
  
Severa, who is dealing, draws two from the deck and places them down next to the pile. Then, she draws two more and places them face down diagonally below to line up with the corresponding edge (his cards). The dealer (her) places two cards in front of each place at the table until there is a cross shape with a space in the center for another card (deck excluded).  
  
His cards have either a four or a one as his ‘play’ number - not a great start. Gaius’ place (vacant at the moment) has a nine face up for demonstration, Valedaulin places a five from his cards and Severa places a card with four, same as him.  
  
Severa turns over one more card and places it at the middle. He peers at the center to see what was drawn:  
  
A five to his four, a three to Gaius’ nine, a seven to Valedaulin’s five and a nine Severa’s four. Only one win this round and the man wasn’t even present for it. Estinien scoffs despite himself.

  
He had certainly never seen a Triple Triad deck used in this manner before.

He’d seen the Warrior of Light trounce Alphinaud enough times with their own deck to know well enough how it **normally** works, and to know that it was not possible to play with four players. Yet here they all were.

It is likely that he may have miscalculated and made an error in accepting this challenge.

Severa shoots him a vicious grin from his side at the small table while he watches the cards in her hands shuffle back into a small pile.

“Well, now that you’ve seen the game, non-standard as it may be, what shall we play for?” She says, grinning. “You louts have anything to wager?”

The dust storm that had grounded the small aircraft had chosen that moment to swell and rush against the hull of the ship, grinding a creak out of the steel jointing. 

“Gil?” Gaius supplies, returning from the cockpit and resting a forearm on the low bulkhead, ducking his head low to observe.

“Boring,” Severa sighs. “we always do that.” 

“Drinks at the next Tavern?” Estinien says, gruffly.

“That might as well be Gil with the way you two get into your cups, given the chance…” Valedaulin interjects, staring pointedly at Severa and Gaius, arms crossed and leaning back into his chair.

“Is that your way of saying you’ll play~?” Severa coos at him.

“Only if it‘ll have you losing for once.” The tattooed Elezen gripes back.

Estinien watches the exchange with a mix of anticipation and dread rolling in his belly. He steals a glance up towards Gaius, who in turn is watching him with carefully concealed amusement, still propped up against the metal of the ship. The casual lean in his body accentuating his broad chest, his hip jutted out slightly…

Estinien is staring. Shite.

He drags his eyes back to the table, and the cards stacked neatly on it.

“Well, if you idiots don’t have anything good, let’s play for clothes then.” Severa says, with a sort of casual ease that regardless pulls the air out of the cabin completely.

Valedaulin sucks in a breath. “No - absolutely not.” And he makes to stand, slapping his hands on his knees.

“You already agreed to play, ugly, so quit whining.” She snorts at him. Valedaulin throws her a look that is positively _withering_ but she does not even acknowledge it. “What about you boys?” She looks pointedly at Estinien. He swallows dryly, knowing Gaius is still watching him closely.

“A-aye -” Estinien says, voice catching only slightly. Severa notices, mouth quirking up just the slightest bit, but she does not comment further. “- but not without liquor. I’ll not suffer that one cold sober.” Estinien gestures to Valedaulin and the glare is leveled on him instead. Severa laughs. At least they can bond over this, Estinien thinks to himself. That is progress, isn’t it?  
  
“And you, boss-?” She asks after her mirth subsides. Estinien hears Gaius shuffle over to the table, leaning over it.  
  
“…Yes, I think so. We’re here until the dust storm subsides…and this should prove entertaining.” Gaius says evenly, eyes twinkling.

“Liquor!” Valedaulin intones, grumpily, arms crossed and tossing his head backwards.

* * *

  
Liquor is procured, and Estinien digs into it fast, pouring a small cup and downing it, feeling it burn and settle nicely in his chest. It’s cheap and clear, certainly nothing nice and aged but it will do absolutely fine to take the edge off.  
  
“All right, none of you cheaters in gauntlets or some shite-“ Severa says, gesturing, downing her own small cup of liquor.  
  
All three of the men in the cabin look at each other and fiddle with the extra adornments that could be considered ‘cheating’:  
  
Estinien loosens and drops his scarf and knee braces. Gaius, a few superfluous pieces of armor, and Valdeaulin tosses his gloves across the small room and tugs off his own neck scarf as he swipes the liquor bottle for himself.  
  
Settled again, the four of them around the table, Severa shuffles and draws the round of cards.  
  
Estinien looks down again, another two low edged card, shite.  
  
Severa loops around the table. Lows this time around for everyone. She pauses for appropriate anticipation. Valedaulin rolls his eyes and takes another drink.

She flips another card and slaps it into the center.

All nines on the bottom and a one on the top. Valedaulin smirks, and the other three at the table groan.  
  
“Alright now no wussing here, lose a coat or something, I don’t want to be drinking all evening.” Severa says, standing up to remove her own coat and stow it behind her. Gaius and Estinien follow suit.

Estinien, without the tan vest and his belts, was already starting to feel exposed.

  
  
This was going to be _awful_. He thought.

  
Gaius, now without his red coat, is left with a thinning cropped-arm white shirt, tucked in at the waist. He settles back to sit with another drink.

  
  
The quartet pass another few _mostly_ uneventful rounds. Valedaulin loses three in a row and starts to pitch a quiet fit, removing several clothing items. Gaius has now lost his shirt. Estinien has elected to remove his boots first.  
  
Severa’s luck as the dealer begins to turn then, however...  
  
She cleverly unfastens and removes her bralet from under her tunic and Valedaulin gawks at her.

“What? It’s a piece of clothing isn’t it?” She winks and leans forward to deal and draw again and Valedaulin clutches his drinking glass to his chest. Pointedly looking away from the line of collar that is exposed at her undone shirt.  
  
Everyone but Gaius loses the next round and Severa laughs and laughs, clapping her hands together.  
  
Estinien grumbles and tugs off his shirt with one hand at the back, messing his hair.  
  
When he straightens it, he spots Valedaulin stuck trying not to drop his jaw to the floor and it takes but a moment for Estinien to figure out why.  
Turning just slightly to his left he can see Severa facing in the other Elezen’s direction pulling her shirt straight up and off.  
  
  


Bold move, that. Estinien thinks. She’s still got her trousers.  
  
  
  
Valedaulin turns his gaze back to the table and pours himself another drink and downs it quickly. Severa turns back to the table and covers herself with an arm, and deals the next round.  
  


The three men respectfully focus on their cards, Valedaulin turns a delightful shade of pink, and Severa smiles wickedly and she chooses her next card.  
  


The middle card is turned, and it demolishes them all handily. Trousers are lost: the final round is upon them.  
  


Severa deals the last cards.

  
  
“Now would be the time to fold boys, you can buy us drinks if you bow out now.”  
  


None of them say anything, they just look at their cards, and play.

  
  
Estinien, as luck would have it, has an excellent card on his top spot. Of all the times for some luck. He holds until everyone else is ready.  
  
Gaius has an unreadable smile on his face – Valdeaulin is increasingly flustered, holding onto his card, trying not to glance at the woman beside him.  
  


“Cards down.” Severa murmurs.  
  
Estinien slaps his card down. The others around the table are nowhere near as good. He smirks.

  
Severa flips the card in the middle and it clinches the victory for Estinien. He lets out a breathy laugh as the two to his side groan and make to pull off their smalls. Severa reddens only slightly and Gaius seems to have no issue at all undressing casually.

Valedaulin grows increasingly uncomfortable, staring at his losing card. The Elezen looks like a tea kettle about to erupt. Estinien is curious to see if he might.  
  
Valedaulin finally pushes back from the table forcefully, chair skidding on the metal plating and, still in his smalls, he grabs his pile of discarded clothing and storms off to the other end of the ship.  
  
Severa laughs. “Val~! Val ! Come on you little shit, it isn’t that bad-“ Turning while she says this to grace the remaining party with an eyeful of her bare arse, she fetches her own clothes as well. She throws on her coat, and pads after the fled Elezen with the half empty liquor bottle, likely to serve as an apology.

She waves a little wave as she goes, eying the two remaining men carefully, but something has certainly changed in the dynamic between them all.  
  


The sand and dust continues to scratch against the hull of the shuttle, wind howling.  
  
A moment passes and Estinien chuckles quietly to himself. Gaius, his state of undress obscured as it is by the table, pulls Estinien’s winning card towards him and hums.

The dragoon’s own helmed face, replicated with care, stares back.

  
  
“Interesting…” Gaius says, placing the card in front of his companion. Estinien looks down at _his_ card. “I think I like you better without the helm, personally.”  
  
Estinien smiles despite himself.

Gaius leans forward and brushes a lock of silver hair aside.

  
“I distinctly recall saying I didn’t want any gentleness from you, Wolf.” Estinien says, eyes lidded and voice taut.  
  
“Ah, forgive me my friend, it must be the drink clouding my judgement…” Gaius says, leaning in over the table to brush his lips against Estinien’s.  
  
The dragoon pushes back, into the kiss, and presses up from his chair to slide himself bodily across the small table to sit in front of Gaius, swiping the abandoned cards to the floor. Estinien cups the other man’s jaw and kisses him thoroughly, huffing at the taste of stale alcohol.  
Gaius trails his hands along Estinien’s waist, playing at the tie to his smalls.  
  
They both freeze when they hear a bottle crash to the floor and a squeal ring out, followed by a peal of twinned laughter.  
  
Gaius lets his head fall against Estinien’s chest and sighs.  
  
“What in the hells are we doing.” He says.  
  
“I don’t know in the slightest.” Estinien says, pressing a smile to the crown of dark hair against him, holding the other man closer.

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely hand-holdy with my other fic [Careless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186245) (mind the tags) if you want a little context of where my brain is at, lol.
> 
> I'm taking Severa and giving her a personality now, apparently. She deserves to be cool. And she deserves to bully everyone.
> 
> Thanks for readinngggggg <3
> 
> If you're of the writing persuasion or generally just want to yell about final fantasy xiv, come and join usssss in the discorrrrrd:
> 
> [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/4gUTQta)
> 
> or if u like to yell about the elf and his garlean bf:
> 
> [Gaiustinien Thirst Discord](https://discord.gg/u6CNyjG)


End file.
